Kybar's Teeth (episode)
Kybar's Teeth is the third episode of the first season of Magi-Nation. It aired on October 6, 2007. Synopsis The quest for the Dreamstones begins, and the trio set of to the mountainous region of Kybar's Teeth. However, they are being watched by one of Agram's Shadow Magi, Chur. However, when Chur's life is endangered by his own actions, Tony is quick to leap to his rescue, earning the region's Dreamstone for his bravery. Plot Ranger Dex saves Tony from a Carillion, but, despite Strag's best efforts to cheer Tony up, he still feels out of place. Orwin later gives Tony a green cloak as a gift to feel more in place before taking him to the Living Gardens. Strag and Edyn meet them in the maze and Orwin tells the trio of the Core Glyph and the Dreamstones. Unfortunately, a Chaos Plith catches every word and flies off in search of the first Dreamstone in Kybar's Teeth. Orwin is injured in a resulting scramble, and the Plith flies away. Later on, Edyn explains how she believes that she, Tony, and Strag together are the Final Dreamers, the ones destined to form the Core Glyph and stop Agram. The Book of Elders then gives the next clue: "The diamond in the crown of the north is the beginning and nearly the end. Your only guide will be to go back in time. Follow the hour back almost to the end. Only the most worthy will succeed." Meanwhile, the Shadow Magi, Chur, learns of the Dreamstone from capturing the Plith while Tony and his allies learn of Kybar's Teeth and the Dreamstone's location from Furok, whose fur has turned green due to his seasickness. The stone is, according to Furok, on the mountain peak after it crashed there many years ago. But once on the mountain, they fall into a trap set up by Chur who boxes the trio in with boulders. Freep helps them break out. After they escape,Chur attacks again but he falls off the cliff and is buried by rubble in the process. Atop Kybar's Teeth, the group, using Furok's shadow as a guide, draws a compass in the snow and then add numbers while moving counterclockwise. This leads to a cave, and they head inside, finding a waterfall and a cliff whos edge is slick with ice. Chur appears again and attacks. During the fight, Edyn is left dangling off the cliff edge with Strag holding onto her. In a rage,Tony breaks a stalactite from the ceiling and tosses it at Chur, causing him to slip off the edge, too. Edyn catches him but she isn't strong enough to pull him back up. Tony removes his cloak for Furok to grab onto so he can help them back up. Furok stabs a fallen stalagtite into the cloak as an anchor and Tony pulls Chur and Eydn back up. Later, Tony is given the Kybar's Teeth Dreamstone as a reward for his courage. Chur attempts to take the stone from Tony but is seized by the Guardian Hyren who explains as Tony, Edyn and Strag proove themselves, the Dreamstones will find them. Back in Vash Naroom, the Dreamstone is placed in the Book of Elders, and Orwin declares Tony to be a true Magi. A group of kids, to Tony and his friends' humor, pretend to be Tony and his friends for sport. Category:Episodes